


Sol, amor e harmonia

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 1, 2, 3 festivais da harmonia [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Solady fluff, it's the harmony festival and they can be together, wrote this for a forun contest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Solace jamais imaginou que um dia comemoraria um Festival da Harmonia que não fosse em desgosto novamente.Ainda mais um festival que fosse na companhia dela...[Solady/Perrier | Escrita para o concurso do Festival da Harmonia]
Relationships: Fenriart Solace/Harnier Solace
Series: 1, 2, 3 festivais da harmonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802872
Kudos: 1





	Sol, amor e harmonia

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one eu escrevi para um concurso oficial que teve no fórum brasileiro de Elsword (infelizmente eu não ganhei nem um prêmio de consolação...)  
> Na época que escrevi, ainda não havia uma grafia oficial pro nome da Lincy, então talvez alguém estranhe a grafia e.e  
> Boa leitura a todos!

Quanto tempo fazia desde que ele havia passado um festival da harmonia que não fosse em desgosto? Já não se lembrava mais. Solace jamais imaginou que um dia poderia aproveitar aquele festival sem ter que se preocupar com suas muitas responsabilidades, mesmo que fosse temporário.

Que ele havia desejado pelo dia que finalmente poderia tê-la em seus braços novamente, isso era verdade. Ele só não esperava que um dia poderia aproveitar um festival da harmonia ao lado dela.

Caminhando lentamente, Solace foi se aproximando das duas mulheres que conversavam um pouco mais afastadas da luz da fogueira e chamou por uma delas.

— Harnier!

As duas pararam momentaneamente sua conversa e se viraram para ele, e Harnier não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa.

— Já é hora de irmos? — Ela perguntou enquanto aceitava a mão que ele havia estendido. — Então vamos. — Ela sinalizou uma breve despedida para sua companhia de conversa e acompanhou Solace rumo à parte movimentada do festival.

Os dois caminhavam quase que alheios ao que acontecia ao seu redor e aos poucos iam ficando mais confortáveis na presença um do outro, como se laços de um tempo perdido no passado fossem aos poucos se reconectando.

E nesse meio tempo, novamente os dois se encontraram próximos à luz da fogueira. Apenas os dois, sozinhos ali.

Os dois se sentaram em um dos vários bancos ao redor da suave luz da fogueira e Harnier apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Solace, com ele logo a abraçando.

— Obrigada por me levar ao festival, Solace. Eu fico muito feliz por ter podido aproveitá-lo também. — Ela agradeceu abrindo um sorriso.

— Não… não foi nada. Eu havia prometido, afinal.

— Um festival que renova os laços e cria novos também… — Ela suspirou fundo antes de continuar. — …que bom que nossos laços foram restaurados.

— Sim. — Ele concordou ajustando a posição dos dois para uma mais confortável. — Finalmente juntos novamente.

E um pouco mais distante, uma única pessoa que havia passado despercebida pelo casal, observava tudo que ocorria ali.

— Sim Linshi, eu sei que não deveria estar espiando… — Ele apenas revirou os olhos, ignorando o sermão que o espírito lhe dava. — …mas veja como o amor é lindo!

O espírito novamente repreendeu o mestre do Vento e ele resolveu se retirar dali, antes que descobrissem que estava observando tudo. Ventus e Linshi deixaram o local, mas não antes do mestre do Vento dar seus votos de boa sorte à dupla abraçada de frente a fogueira.

E no fim lá ficaram apenas Solace e Harnier, abraçados em frente à fogueira celebrando tudo aquilo que o festival significava para os habitantes de Elios. Todos os laços que foram restaurados, e principalmente, o amor e a harmonia.


End file.
